From Within to You
by a.Mai9
Summary: Three years after the events of "With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture" Hinata believes that her life will finally return to normal. Or her definition of normal at least. But the quiet peace is silently crumbling and Hinata will soon learn that she cannot stand on her own by herself.
1. With Eyes that Start Anew

Why hello, again. Why do I do this to myself? I do this for you all out of love ;_;

**Summary: **Three years after the death of Anemone, Hinata has returned to her every day life among her village without anyone suspecting a thing. Her friends are changing as time passes on, seeming to leave her behind. But this quiet peace is silently falling apart as an unknown threat is slowly creeping within the village. And Hinata may soon realize that she cannot stand on her own two legs by herself.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**From Within to You**

**Episode 01**

Hinata sat on the cushioned chair of her new apartment balcony. The metallic chimes that hung above her head danced idly in the passing wind, giving off the most pleasant tune. Hinata's eyes remained closed as she listened to the melody, drifting between thoughts and sleep. Tomorrow would mark three years.

Three years since the people of her village who had fallen to Asher's influence were freed from their nightmares.

Three years since the people of Meyven Li purged the intruders from their home.

Three years since her death.

_Anemone's death_.

Upon their return it was Hinata who had the hardest time trying to adjust back to her every day livelihood. She ended up cooping herself in her old apartment for four weeks before finally stepping out to face the rest of the world as it continued on its path without her. When she returned, the façade was her best performance yet. The way everyone flocked around Hinata to comfort her wounds and loss for all of the people who died in Meyven Li was quite a spectacle. And she had done everything to give them a run for their money. All except for one person.

"Are you waiting for a fly to find the caverns of your mouth?"

Hinata opened her eyes to the familiar voice. She glanced over to the entrance leading back to the apartment to see an even more familiar figure leaning against the doorway.

"Is that your way of saying that you're horny and need me to go back inside?" Hinata smirked slightly in response.

"Yeah. You need to get on your knees right this instant." Sasuke gave that same devilish grin. His complexion was soft. Hinata rolled her eyes slightly as she turned back in the opposite direction with a chuckle.

So much had happened within those three years.

For starters, at least two of her friends from her academy days had changed their last names. Others had earned job promotions while some gained kids. Even Hinata's life had changed significantly. Aside from her move to a new apartment, she had done so with Sasuke this time. The two decided to move in together within the last five months after the rent of his old place had come to an end. This new home was also closer to the woods in order to be as far away from the bustling crowds and any main roads within the village. The atmosphere was peaceful, quiet. Not that Sasuke was intent on making their nights quiet though.

But that was beside the point.

Even they had changed significantly within the past three years. Sasuke was promoted in his ranks over the time period to Anbu on some position he was never allowed to reveal to Hinata. He wasn't supposed to tell her that he had become Anbu to begin with, but Hinata had no interest in jeopardizing his position by being nosy. Her professional rank rose as well. Hinata had joined a local hospital to continue her training as a medical nin in order to help future missions. Her schedule typically consisted of work for twelve hours straight from early morning to late evenings, but it was a job that she rather enjoyed. Even if she had to work around people with her mask on for an extended time frame, Hinata genuinely liked working on helping others within a healthcare setting.

Chills travelled down her spine as Hinata felt a pair of hands touch the back of her neck. His fingers gently caressed the skin. Hinata looked up to spot Sasuke over her, looking into the forest with a hollow expression.

"What's on your mind?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath at the question. "Nothing."

"Is it work?" Hinata asked once more.

"No."

"I got it." She nodded to herself. Hinata pushed against the chair to level herself vertical. "I'll go start a bath for you to soak in."

When did it get to that point where they didn't have to tell one another anything in order to understand what the other was thinking? Hinata brushed that thought aside in an instant. It wasn't like her to dwell on relationship matters. It would only cause trouble to overthink these things.

As of late, however, whatever was happening with the Anbu had Sasuke seeming rather stressed. Even Naruto looked out of place recently.

_Stop it. It's not your place to meddle in Anbu affairs._

Hinata turned the handle to let water trickle from the faucet. The warmth of the bath started to fill the atmosphere as Hinata lit a sweet pea candle. Setting it near the restroom window, she started to shed the clothing she still had left on her before slipping into the tub. Hinata pulled up her hair into a high bun from getting in the way. A gentle knock resonated against the restroom walls.

Hinata looked up to catch a pair of hazy eyes. Sasuke had slid out of his clothes by now too as he made his way over to the tub. He settled behind her, spreading his legs around Hinata. She reached out to grab the bar of soap and handed it over to Sasuke behind her shoulder. "Are you working late tomorrow?"

Sasuke took hold of the soap and began rubbing his other arm and shoulder. "I think I will. It's been busy."

"I understand," Hinata replied, "Should I leave the food in the fridge for you then?"

"Yeah," Sasuke switched hands, "Please."

The two remained silent as the water continued to fill up the tub around them. By then Sasuke had finished working on himself and started washing off Hinata's back. He worked into her shoulder blades gently, taking notice of the deep scar that contoured around her left side. "Any trouble at your work?"

The question was so mundane and expected. Hinata puckered her lips slightly. "No."

Sasuke's hand moved over her lower backside.

"Really?"

The bar of soap landed on the bottom surface of the tub with a small thud.

"Everything is good at work."

The hand now glided past Hinata's right hip, stopping at the bone.

"No trouble with the coworkers then?" Sasuke's voice sounded distant against her ear. Hinata cleared her throat, shifting within the tub to adjust.

"Everything is peachy."

She could feel the hand moving again. Fingers traced around her hipbone as the thumb pressed firmly into her skin. A second hand found its way to her ribcage. Sasuke pulled himself closer, his chest touching her backside, among other things. "The patients are easy to deal with?"

"Y-yeah."

A stutter. That was the signal of defeat.

In an instance one of the hands slid to a dangerous area. Sasuke's lips brushed against Hinata's ear. She could feel his heavy breathing tickle her skin. At the same time that tickle made her heart feel something stir from within. One finger touched the tip of her clit, barely applying any pressure. His other hand travelled back to her neck and settled. Hinata's heartbeat quickened. She could feel his hand against her jugular vein. The beating hastened.

"Are you enjoying yourself there?"

The pressure increased.

"I-I like working there." Hinata managed to compile a response. Her hips began to slowly gyrate with the rhythm as the water around them shifted. The tub was filling up.

"Have you made any acquaintances?"

Sasuke's finger accelerated against her lower region. Hinata held back a sharp gasp. "N-no. I keep to m-myself usually."

The water was rising to the edges of the tub dangerously. Hinata couldn't keep her hips from matching the rhythm of his finger.

"Shame."

She could feel something brush against her back now. Hinata pushed herself against Sasuke's chest, emphasizing her butt to touch whatever was growing near. Sasuke couldn't hold in his breath. He pressed himself forward in response instantly. His fingers widened the circle around Hinata's lower region.

Some water spilled over the tub.

Hinata threw her head back against Sasuke's shoulder. Her hand reached out back to touch his growing need. Taking it in her palm, Hinata's grip tightened. Sasuke's response was to thrust his hips forward and press his hand firmer down. The added pressure to her clit made Hinata's back arch. A small moan escaped her parted lips.

That had done it for Sasuke. In an instant his hand slid further and into the throbbing desire of Hinata's entrance. Hinata threw her leg over the tub, leaning completely into his chest. Her hand attempted to grip at anything she could find but everything around was too slippery to grab hold of. Her hips moved more frantically now.

"You really should attempt to make more friends." Sasuke hissed into her ear.

A third finger found its way inside. Water was soaking the bathroom floors now, forming puddles around the tub. Hinata desperately reached out to turn down the knob of the faucet. She wouldn't be able to hold back her moans for much longer. He'd have his victory soon. Her hips would buck and then release to allow her to experience something unexplainable for ten or so seconds. And Hinata knew the evening wouldn't stop there. This was simply the beginning.

* * *

Something shifted beside Hinata the following day. She peeked through her eyelashes to catch sight of Sasuke slowly rising to his feet. The clock on the bedside read 4:27 A.M. "You're heading out so early today."

That wasn't a question.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to notice Hinata barely capable of looking up to him. "I need to. There's a lot of stuff to be done today." Stress from last night still rang in his voice. Hinata reached out to touch Sasuke's side.

"Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't." He replied simply, "You do the same."

Sleep was quickly overpowering Hinata as her eyelids drooped. Her mind drifted. She wouldn't even catch the sound of the front door closing. The sound of breezy wind against grass blades filled her ears. Hinata could smell spring. The sunshine rays warmed her cheeks. Hinata opened her eyes once again to that same field.

_It's been such a long time_.

Hinata sat cross-legged among the tall grass of an endless field that expanded to unknown lengths in all direction. The sky was covered with multitudes of clouds of all shapes and sizes. Their soft edges seemed like they were made out of cotton. Hinata took in a deep breath. She inhaled the sweet scent of nearby blooming flowers she could not name. This was serenity and calm.

Across from her a tree manifested itself and underneath the tree a person appeared. Their long hair glided alongside the passing breeze. Their eyes focused on the book in their hand. Hinata knew quite well who this was. Yet she dared not to get any closer for the fear that they would disappear again. This was, after all, the only remaining way Hinata could see her one more time. Even if it had been so long, Anemone had finally become part of Hinata's subconscious. Her dreams would create that image of Anemone and each night Hinata would spend her time staring at the girl without saying a word.

It was best this way.

The Anemone in these dreams rarely moved. Occasionally she would flip the pages of her book, yet her eyes never trailed up to meet Hinata's. Even if they had there would be nothing to stare back into. The soulless image of the young girl was the only thing left in Hinata's subconscious. It was the only thing she could muster. And so the nights continued like this. Without saying a word Hinata would eventually wake up to face Reality once again.

But her soul was more at ease this time around. Coming to terms with Anemone's end took some time but that point was finally reached. Hinata would wake up from this dream to face a new world without Anemone.

Sliding out of her bed, Hinata walked over lazily to the restroom to begin her morning rituals. The clock at her bedside now read 8:09 A.M. The water splashing at her face felt inviting. Hinata enjoyed mornings more often. She finished her requirements and headed over to the balcony in order to water the potted plants sitting in the sunlight. She only recently set them up to grow herbs that she would later use to practice her new medical nin abilities. Hinata gazed into the forest across without focusing much on anything.

Hinata started compiling a list of groceries and supplies she would need to pick up around the village. It was her day off and she wanted to use it to get all of the necessities for the upcoming week.

_Cabbage would sound good to get._

A brief knock at the front door brought Hinata back. She turned to listen closely without moving from the balcony. Another gentle knock tapped against the wood. Hinata set down the pail in response. She walked back inside to put on a robe before coming up to the door. The peephole revealed Sakura standing on the other end with a large plastic bag in her hand. Hinata sighed on the inside in regret. She pulled down the lock and opened the door.

"Morning, you." Sakura announced rather chipper.

"Hey," That was all Hinata could gather as she stepped aside to let Sakura in. It almost had become a common occurrence at this point. At first Hinata would get annoyed by Sakura's unexpected visits but they soon became a natural chain of events. Hinata lead her guest into the kitchen, dragging the large robe behind her without a care. "Do you want decaf or regular?"

"Whichever you're making yourself." Sakura replied as she planted herself at the dinner table. She set her bag by her legs.

"Regular it is." Hinata announced as she started the pot to heat up the water. "What's going on today in the village?"

"It's starting to pick up pace," Sakura began, "I managed to buy the new pillow and pillowcase I've been eyeing since last week." She patted the bag next to her.

"Does it look like it'll get busier later?"

"Unfortunately. The vendors are bringing in new merchandise."

Hinata opened a fresh pack of coffee. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sakura agreed. "Hey, can I ask a question?"

Hinata nodded without responding verbally.

"Have you…" Sakura paused to gather her thoughts, "Have you noticed anything different about Sasuke? Has he been on edge lately?"

This was the most direct way Sakura would ask Hinata on her opinion towards Naruto's behavior. Considering those two were now Anbu and possibly of the same division, this resulted in the two women growing closer.

"I can't say that he's been on edge lately but Sasuke does seem a lot more stressed." Hinata place the coffee grinds into the boiled water to sit within the French press. "I think they're just dealing with something that requires more attention. So they're probably giving it their all and are quite busy with the task."

"Sasuke hasn't mentioned anything to you about his work?" Sakura questioned with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Hinata turned around to face her friend. It was one thing to worry about your boyfriend but it was another to worry about your husband. And in Sakura's case, her worries were amplified. "You know he wouldn't tell me anything. As much as I would like to know just what exactly he puts himself through every day, the Anbu follow a strict code of secrecy. Those two can't spill anything to us no matter how hard we pleaded."

A small smile spread across Sakura's face. It was sad and pitiful at the same time. "I know… I just wish I wouldn't have to worry so much over him, you know?"

"I understand where you're coming from," Hinata pressed down on the French press to trap the coffee grinds, "But we must respect the laws of our village and have more faith in them. Naruto and Sasuke will look out for one another, I am sure of that. We'll stand by and worry only when they come home missing limbs."

Sakura's face grew pale with horror.

'I'm kidding!" Hinata frowned. "Seriously. You might need to take the day today to relax or something. You're way too on edge yourself."

Sakura glanced up with the same hopeful eyes. "Want to relax with me today?"

Hinata sighed on the inside in regret once more. And yet she still smiled in response. "Yeah, I guess I should take a breather on my day off too. We can both relax together."

_Those two better come home with all of their limbs or else I'll never hear the end of it from Sakura_.

* * *

**Welcome old readers and new :) I really want to get to know you all more now that we're starting a fresh leaf with the continuation of my past work. So how about a fun game? If you're going to leave a comment on the story, be sure to also answer the following questions for me:**

**1. Where were you born?**

**2. What do you study/studied/or want to study?**

**3. How long have you kept up with this story?**

**I'll answer myself in the next update. I'm looking forward to this next installment and learning more about you guys :^D**


	2. With Eyes of Distress

Here are my answers to the questions :) I hope you enjoy the story! 1. I was born in a small town outside of Moscow, Russia. 2. I finished my third year studying Environmental Geology. Thank you for all who shared. It was so nice knowing a bit more about you guys :^D

**Summary: **Three years after the death of Anemone, Hinata has returned to her every day life among her village without anyone suspecting a thing. Her friends are changing as time passes on, seeming to leave her behind. But this quiet peace is silently falling apart as an unknown threat is slowly creeping within the village. And Hinata may soon realize that she cannot stand on her own two legs by herself.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**From Within to You**

**Episode 02**

The creeping sunlight of a breezy morning had found its way through the intricate alleyways as Hinata and Sakura walked out of the apartment. Hinata pulled over the hood to her jacket from the chilly wind. She rubbed her hands together, rocking back and forth while waiting for Sakura to pile out of the apartment. She then slid the key through the lock to secure her home. Sakura glanced around the neighborhood. The apartment complex was part of the many buildings that meshed into one another, continuing endlessly in all directions to form the alleys. To someone like Sakura who required being closer to people in the open, Hinata's apartment seemed rather gloom and depressing.

However, Hinata did not mind that. She enjoyed being away from others. The solitude gave her a calm. It was a place where her mind could run to without having to constantly put on a mask around others. Hinata wouldn't have to pretend to be sweet, innocent, gentle, or kind. Her world is content in that type environment.

"Hinata," Sakura's voice brought her attention back. She looked up at Sakura who had already walked a significant way down the alley. "You coming?"

"Y-yeah," Hinata gave a squeak of embarrassment before following behind. Her master performance continued without any avail. She had conjured the most effective mask to guard her from everyone's cruelty and deceit. Almost everyone. There was still one individual who had managed to see past her façade and uncover who she really was on the inside.

"Do you think we should visit the boutiques first?" Sakura posed another question to keep the atmosphere alive. Hinata quietly nodded in response. "There is one at the corner of the main street. It's really small but has quite an array of selection."

Sakura was struggling to keep herself distracted and it was obvious. Since Naruto had been accepted in the Anbu ranks, she had not been able to sleep soundly at night. Sakura had only confined in Hinata amongst their circle of friends mainly because Sasuke had also been recruited. Her worry and stress had taken its toll on Sakura's body. Her figure seemed more flimsy and weak, unlike Sakura's usual full and strong demeanor. The woman that once stood proudly with shoulders back and staring straight into any challenge had now descended to a fragile stick that could break at any moment. Hinata wasn't the only one to notice her changes. Tenten and Ino had also paid attention to Sakura's quick transformation, yet neither dared to voice anything.

_Typical. Always cowering in hopes of not offending another woman when it comes to her figure; even if she looks like she's about to break in two._

Yet Sakura's concern didn't stop with her. Despite Hinata's constant barrage of reassurance for her friend's worry, Hinata too couldn't keep her curiosity and distress over Sasuke's joining to the Anbu. It wasn't her place and she knew that. Sasuke's affairs were his own and any relations he had with the Anbu were none of her business. It wasn't like she was in the same position as Sakura though. She wasn't married to him. Hinata had no marital rights to know what her significant other was doing that could jeopardize the sanctity of their family. Unlike Sakura who had every reason to worry her head off, Hinata had to take everything as is and hope for the best. She wasn't the type of person to spy on the person she was seeing. She wouldn't go through his belongings to sniff out any clues or constantly pester him with endless questions. To many it would be considered that Hinata had the right to know what Sasuke was doing and when. But Hinata had been set on her belief that her trust in Sasuke should be enough for him not to endanger himself unnecessarily.

However, that wasn't enough to stop her from worrying.

The two turned onto the main road after travelling through the maze of alleyways. Sakura and Hinata huddled closer together as they pushed their way through the crowd of busy folk. It was a weekday and the street was still full of people left and right. There were bargains being made and business dealt. Hinata grabbed hold of Sakura's bag from behind to make sure no one would try to push their way between the two. Sakura quickened her pace as soon as there was an opening. Hinata followed.

"We're almost there!" Sakura called out over her shoulder, "Don't get lost!"

"I won't!" Hinata replied with a sarcastic frown that Sakura never saw. Her voice was gentle and meek.

The two finally stepped to the side of the crowd as Sakura pulled Hinata into a small shop. The shop sign read "Timed Place" next to the entrance door on the wooden block. As Hinata took a step inside, a strong aroma of baked apples hit her. Hinata wrinkled her nose a little at the scent. Sakura looked around before walking over to the nearest clothing rack. The inside of the shop was indeed quite small. Each available space was taken up by merchandise of various kinds. At the end of the shop there was a small table with a cash register. Behind the table sat a rather pudgy woman with a smile that would win over anyone. She looked at Hinata and gave a small bow before returning to her book.

Hinata turned her attention to the window where a display of hand crafted ornaments lay. There were many angels and figurines of mothers holding babies. Among them were also a couple of random animals such as a frog, two sheep, nine blue birds, and a cow. Hinata took notice of the figurine of a girl who was sitting on a log looking somewhere beyond. She picked up the ornament to examine it closer.

The girl had a sky blue dress that dropped to her knees. Her pale face was without any detail but her neck had her turned to the side. In her hand she held a small collection of yellow flowers that Hinata also found by the log at the girl's feet. Her long brown hair had the same flower pinned to keep the bangs out of the way.

"That's a really pretty statue." Sakura cut in from over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata jerked a little in surprise. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're fine."

Sakura walked next to Hinata to look at the rest of the ornaments. She reached out to take one, "I like this one."

It was the frog figurine. The frog was fat and had rolled over to its back. In one hand he held a cigar and in the other a large newspaper. The frog's eyes were drooped to the text of the paper. Sakura laughed a little to herself. "It kind of reminds me of Naruto. Sometimes he would come home and collapse on the living room chair. Then he'd pull out a copy of the newspaper he would bring home with him and indulge in that thing for about an hour."

"No cigars, I take it?" Hinata attempted at small talk.

"Ha, no." Sakura gave a stern reply with a big smile, "I am not washing out any stains from the furniture. Thankfully Naruto is also not very interested in harming his lungs."

"That's good to hear."

There was a short silence before Sakura asked another question, "What about you? Does Sasuke do anything weird around the house?"

Hinata paused. Her face turned blank. "Um… no. It's pretty normal at home."

"Is that so?" Hinata could hear the disappointment in Sakura's voice. She had been hoping for anything out of the ordinary to help her unravel the mystery behind Naruto's work. Sakura was slowly spiraling into desperation. Hinata could no longer avoid Sakura's imminent concern for her husband's life. Neither could many of those around her.

"Yeah… but sometimes he farts from time to time while in the kitchen just to annoy me."

Sakura couldn't hold in the laughter as she burst into giggles. Hinata stood by her, smiling gently and laughing a little to herself too.

"My goodness, what do you do about that?" Sakura was holding onto her stomach.

"I respond with a fart of my own." Hinata kept her face serious to add to the comedic flare. It worked with Sakura as she covered her face from any loud snorts escaping. The woman behind the cash register looked up from her book for a moment.

"Y-you know… he has been looking more livelier recently." Sakura started to gather herself as she switched the conversation. "He seems a bit more happier, kind of like what he looked like during his time at the Academy when the three of us were genin."

_Three of us. _That was the magic word.

"I didn't notice much," Hinata replied as she set down the figurine, "I didn't know him very well during our days at the Academy. He was always off by himself or with you guys. I only know what kind of person he is once he returned to Konoha."

"So it seems," Sakura lowered her eyes back to the figurines. She didn't add anything else to that statement. She wouldn't want to give away any more about their Team 7 to anyone outside of the group. It was always something that Sakura could have an upper hand on against any outsiders; people like Hinata.

She set down the figurine of the girl as well. Hinata looked ahead through the window of the store and onto the busy street. "I'm going to look around some more."

That statement sounded rather cold. Hinata stiffened slightly before putting on the biggest smile she could muster to turn to Sakura with a new mask. She never looked Sakura in the eyes to see what her reaction would be. Hinata quickly turned to head to another table across the shop. It was jealousy. And it was vile. Hinata hated this part of her. Hinata hated not knowing, not being on that same ground as _her_. The way she proudly walked about each day, knowing she was above others. Knowing more about two of Konoha's most infamous ninja in this present day, Sakura stood over everyone else.

But it wasn't like she could help it. Sakura wasn't doing any of this on purpose. And Hinata knew that better than anyone. The years following their time at the Academy were not kind to those three. They developed friendship, broke trust, and rebuild everything from scratch in midst of wars and conflict. They stuck together until the very end to grow up to be respectable adults. They became legends in their own right.

Sakura, the apprentice to Lady Tsunade, was bound for medicinal greatness. She was a dedicated student who is meant to surpass her teacher.

Naruto never gave up on his dream to become Hogake. And everyone in the village already knows this in their hearts that the little outcast that once was is destined to reach that goal. Naruto may be Anbu now but his destination is merely within reach.

Sasuke, the former village member who turned back to his home in order to protect it, had also received a reputation. His discipline in the ninja arts is now unmatchable to any standard Academy trainee. It is only time before he will choose an apprentice of his own. And that successor will carry a legacy of greatness.

And Hinata.

She has no connection to that trio. It wasn't her place. It wasn't her story. She knew that better than anyone else.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

The cashier woman's voice brought Hinata back to the shop. She looked up to see that the woman had moved from her spot and to Hinata's side. Her smile was radiant.

"I, um…" Hinata couldn't register anything in her brain.

"We're looking for something to buy for our fellows for their job promotion." Sakura cut in seeing Hinata struggling to muster a reply.

The woman glanced at Sakura, remaining just as jolly. "How excellent. Please tell them 'congratulations' for me!"

She knew who they were. Everyone in this village knew who they were.

"Do they have any hobbies they indulge in their free time? We can see if there is something related in this shop to get as a gift."

Sakura frowned in thought. She tapped her foot as her thoughts scattered about. "Well… Naruto has recently taken an interest in politics among villages. Even if you have anything historical, he would be quite pleased."

The shopkeeper nodded silently and then turned to Hinata.

"Sasuke surprisingly though has a liking towards nature and the environment. I know he still likes to prowl around the botanical market from time to time." Sakura continued her speech.

The woman was taken back slightly by that. She looked over at Hinata from the corner of her eye in confusion but refused to change her demeanor. It shouldn't be unexpected though. Hinata had already come to terms with this fact. Sakura still knew more about the two than she ever did. _Would_.

"Give me a few minutes to see what I can find." The shopkeeper stated as she began her scouting journey.

_It's become norm._

Hinata continued to look around as the three of them slowly dispersed around the shop. Her fingers ran over a deep bowl. It was hand crafted with detailed carved markings on the outer rim. The dye was a gentle terracotta hue with grassy greens. The bowl had an overall oval-like shape to it. Hinata picked up the work with care not to drop it. She inspected the markings closely, squinting.

"How about this?" The shopkeeper called out as she rushed over to Sakura's side. "For the first gift, I found this book on the Land of Wind historical political figures."

Sakura took the novel to browse through the pages. Her face lit up. At that response, the shopkeeper moved onto grab her attention for the second gift.

"I also found this group of gardening hand tools. They are a complete set with a handy box to keep the equipment stored safely."

Sakura glanced over to the tool kit. She picked up one of the items, noting the simple edge of the razor. Her approval was granted as she nodded at each of the tools. The shopkeeper seemed rather pleased with herself.

"Should I wrap up these two in separate bags then?"

"No." Hinata's voice resonated against the walls. The woman stiffened as Sakura looked up to Hinata. "I found something else I would like to buy."

"Have you seen these though? The tools are of really good quality." Sakura called out to Hinata as she held up one of the equipment.

"I already decided on another gift." Hinata interrupted, "If you want to get that for Sasuke as a gift from you, then get it. I'm buying something else."

It was now an uncomfortable situation for Sakura. She couldn't buy a gift for another man even if she was a friend with them. The occasion was much more personal this time. Hinata stood her ground, knowing full well she had the upper hand in this argument, but her conscious was telling her otherwise. It wasn't right. Hinata's jealousy was rearing again.

"What have you got in mind then?" Sakura maneuvered herself around carefully.

Hinata reached down to pick up the bowl once more. She looked over to the shopkeeper who was now cowering behind Sakura; that smile still bright. "I would like to get this wrapped in extra paper. I don't want to get it cracked or broken along the way."

Sakura frowned slightly at Hinata's choice. "Hinata… it's just a bowl. Are you sure you want to get that for Sasuke?"

She was fighting back the urge to say _I know what's best, just listen to me_.

"I'm sure." Hinata's voice was definitive as she walked over to the cash register. She glanced back at the shopkeeper one last time that day. "Can I please get it now? I'm in a bit of a hurry unfortunately. I have other errands to do today."

The walk back was awkward.

* * *

Sasuke slid through the door quietly. He placed his shoes near the doorway and continued to slur down the hallway from exhaustion. His eyes were drooping as he fought to stay awake. The faint smell of cooked vegetables sneaked past him, alerting Sasuke of food. He turned corner towards the kitchen. The kitchen lights annoyed him.

"Hey." Hinata looked over her shoulder. She stood over the stove as she mixed a pot of various vegetables and stew idly. "Did you want to go shower first?"

"No," Sasuke crashed at the table. He leaned into his hand, trying to focus on Hinata. "Rough day. I'm still hungry though. I'll shower after I eat."

"Ok." Hinata replied as she reached over to the cupboard to pull out a bowl. She poured the steaming soup and mixed it about with a wooden spoon before placing it in front of Sasuke.

He didn't even give a full second before diving into the meal. He didn't even pay attention to what his meal was placed in. He simply enjoyed it.

"Itws gud." He mumbled under his nose noting to Hinata who now sat across from him at the table.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled gently.

Sasuke looked up from the bowl with a mouth full of vegetables. "I always like your cooking." He stated that so matter-o-fact before returning to his meal.

Hinata laughed a little on the side. "Thank you."

From the corner of her eye she noticed faint scars below Sasuke's ribcage through the loose shirt he still wore.

And deep, purple bruises.

* * *

**Ow.**


End file.
